Chocolate Raspberry Ice Cream
by snitcheyes411
Summary: Draco finds a new flavor of ice cream. PWP and slightly cliche, my second attempt at smut. R&R please! Don't own, don't sue.


Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. His boyfriend was in the kitchen, practically giving a blowjob to a spoon and he didn't even seem aware of it. His eyes were closed in bliss as he dipped ice cream straight from the carton, something he would never admit to doing. Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What are you doing?"

Draco's eyes snapped open and he turned in Harry's direction and smiled. "Oh, this? They had a new flavor of ice cream: Chocolate Raspberry Swirl, and I just had to…." He trailed off as he saw the look in Harry's eyes. "See something you like"

Harry was across the room in seconds, pulling Draco out of his chair and sealing their lips together, silently asking for entrance.

Draco smiled, transported directly from one state of bliss to another. _"I could get used to this,"_ was his last thought before Harry's probing tongue cleared away his thoughts.

Harry groaned as Draco's lips parted, letting their tongues meet. Draco still tasted of chocolate and raspberries: sweet, tangy, addicting. Harry laced his fingers through Draco's hair, tilting his head and pulling Draco to him.

Draco felt his eyelids grow heavy as his boyfriend's tongue slid past his lips. He sighed gently and let Harry take control. Draco had never considered himself submissive until he met Harry. Now one kiss was all it took to make his heart flutter.

Harry's other hand reached for the buttons on Draco's shirt, undoing them one at a time and caressing each inch of skin as it was revealed. Harry slowly closed the gap between their bodies and pressed forward, inching his way with hips and hands until Draco could go no farther.

Winding his arms around Harry's waist for support, Draco slowly stepped back until he was pressed between Harry's body and the countertop. His shirt had fallen from his shoulders and was now hanging precariously from his arms. Determined to give as good as he got, Draco slid his hands up the back of Harry's shirt, tracing his fingers up Harry's spine and down his sides.

Harry rolled his shoulders in easy contentment, playfully nipping at Draco's lips. Draco's soft whimpers were music to his ears, and he was sure he could do this for hours. In search of more of that delicious flavor, Harry drew Draco's tongue into his mouth and sucked.

Draco couldn't breathe. His heart was trying madly to escape from his chest, only blocked by the added press of Harry's body to his. His arms tightened around Harry's torso, hanging on for dear life. He found himself moaning as he shakily spread his legs, trying to draw Harry closer.

Harry finally broke the kiss. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" he asked. Draco nodded, his breath ragged, trying to regain some form of composure. Harry grinned and licked Draco's lips one more time before stepping back, allowing the blond to catch his breath.

Draco used the countertop for support as he straightened. With one final, needy glance at Harry, he turned and headed for the bedroom.

Harry was quick to follow, but something caught his eye. With a smirk, Harry picked up the container of Chocolate Raspberry Swirl Ice Cream and left the kitchen, pulling his shirt over his head as he did.

Draco was already naked when Harry arrived. His pale skin created a beautiful contrast to the red silk sheets. Draco's eyes widened and his cock hardened when he saw the ice cream Harry had brought with him. "Are you going to…?" Draco let the question fall unfinished.

Harry's smile widened. The say great minds think alike. "Lay back," he said softly.

Draco gulped and fell back onto the bed, his breath hitching when he heard the jingle of a beltbuckle hitting the floor. Harry's weight made a dip in the mattress as his boyfriend settled between his legs.

Harry licked his lips at what a beautiful picture his lover made, stretched out and trying to remain calm. He looked positively edible, and Harry was sure he would have no trouble devouring Draco with no toppings at all. But he knew what Draco wanted, and he could do nothing if not serve. He reached down and dipped two fingers through the, now slightly sticky, ice cream.

Draco could only whimper at the first touch of the shocking cold to his skin, tracing a path down his sternum and to his bellybutton. The cold was different, but so _good_. He found himself arching up, trying to press himself against those cold fingers. His moan of disappointment when the fingers moved away morphed into a much louder moan of pleasure as Harry's hot tongue slid up the path his fingers had just traced.

Harry was ready with more ice cream by the time he finished cleaning up Draco's body. He moved his head to Draco's right nipple, swirling his tongue around it while his ice-cold fingers swirled around the left nipple. Draco's keening moans made his legs tremble and his cock harden, but he was far from done with his erotic torture.

Draco was left panting by the time Harry finished lapping up the ice cream and moved downwards, only to lose his breath once again when Harry engulfed is cock. He drew his knees up and planted his feet on the bed, pushing his hips up. "Oh Merlin Harry, _please_…" he moaned, his eyes sliding closed.

Harry tried to smirk and failed miserably. Draco's words faded into incoherency as Harry teased and traced the blond's cock with his tongue. Harry slid his mouth back and swirled his tongue around the head of Draco's cock as he held down Draco's hips with one hand, reaching his other hand down and sliding three fingers into the ice cream, just holding them there. Draco's desperate noises coalesced into words again.

Draco knew he was babbling, but couldn't bring himself to care. His legs fell and his toes curled as he writhed on the bed, fingers clenching in the sheets. "Oh please, Harry, please, please, _please_, I'm - I'm gonna-"

Harry felt his lover tense up and quickly placed his three frozen fingers on the base of Draco's cock, effectively shocking Draco and stopping his orgasm. He lifted his head and waited for Draco to stop thrashing about.

"Fuck, Harry, _damn_." Draco slowly opened his eyes and fixed his boyfriend with a gaze hot enough to start fires. "You'd better – you'd better be prepared to finish what you started," he panted.

Harry grinned and rose to his knees, drawing Draco's gaze to his still hard cock. "Oh, believe me, I am."He reached for the lube on the bedside table and coated his, now less frozen, fingers.

Draco's eyes widened. He bent his knees and spread his legs again, baring himself to Harry's gaze. Harry easily slid two fingers into Draco's entrance and scissored them apart, preparing his lover for what was to come.

Draco arched his back and bore down, whining pitifully. "Harry, come on, I don't need it, _please_…"

Harry studied Draco's face intently for a moment, then turned his wrist and withdrew his fingers. He steadied Draco's hips with his hands and placed the tip of his cock at Draco's entrance.

Draco couldn't help the wail of arousal that left him when his lover began to push in agonizingly slowly. He pushed his hips down, needing to move. He felt as if his whole body was trembling. Taking a few deep breaths, Draco focused on calming down.

While Draco was trying to cool down, Harry couldn't help heating up. He began thrusting, his hips moving almost without his consent. He leaned down and ran his lips down Draco's neck and across his shoulder, almost devouring him.

Draco knew he would be sore in the morning, but at the moment he didn't care. His world narrowed to the feel of Harry's skin against his own, his mouth on his neck, his cock pounding into his body. Harry was murmuring into his ear, "So close, oh god, Draco, so close…." When he felt Harry shuddering against him his climax was torn from him in a strangled scream.

Harry's body was pressing Draco to the mattress, but Draco wouldn't have moved for the world. Eventually Harry stirred and rose up to his elbows, looking at Draco with half-lidded eyes.

"How can he still look so perfect even after that?" Harry thought. True, Draco's hair was a mess, and his skin was red from neck to nipples where it had been bitten, but he still looked so perfect. One day Harry was sure he would figure it out, but in the meantime….

The Chocolate Raspberry Swirl was now no more than a puddle of sticky goo in the bottom of the carton. "Looks like we're out of ice cream," Harry said, biting his lip. He knew how much Draco liked ice cream.

Draco gave a dazed smile. "That's okay," he said. "There's six more cartons in the freezer."


End file.
